5 semaines
by SarouneG
Summary: Je recueille ici mes écrits qui ont été rédigés au cours des semaines haletantes de la troisième saison. ils n'ont pas grand chose en commun sinon la série, et je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'ai imaginé avec les découvertes au fur et à mesure. Au cas où: Alerte SPOILERS!
1. Semaine 2 écrit 1

"J'avais hâte de te revoir,mais après...

-Oui,après..."

Le Chevalier avait le coeur fendu en deux. Un sourire désespéré aux lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, il avait ramassé son manteau et ses chaussures en silence, lentement, et était partit.

Philippe ne voulait plus le toucher. Philippe ne l'aimait plus.

Se rappelait il de ce que Chevalier lui avait dit? "Chaque jour sans te toucher, sans te goûter, sera un jour de malheur et de désespoir". Non,de toute évidence il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Un hoquet se coinça dans sa gorge, une grosse boule douloureuse. Il avait tant attendu son retour, tant espéré et prié qu'il revienne sain et sauf...

Il avait préparé une fête rien que pour lui, un banquet formidable pour fêter sa victoire. Oh, il n'avait pas attendu qu'il lui saute dans les bras bien sûr, mais une nuit de chaleur lui avait semblé raisonnable. Son corps avait dû lui manquer, non?

Le blond claqua la porte de ses appartements. Non, parce que ce Guillaume lui avait volé son homme, sa vie, son amour! Un brun insipide, pauvre, faiseur de chaussures. Comment avait il pu le surpasser? Il ne comprennait plus Philippe. Ce n'était plus son homme. Son homme était partit "pour mériter" son amour. Cet homme là était sans doute mort sur le champ de bataille, héroïque et le coeur ne battant que pour lui.

Celui qui était revenu n'était pas son homme. C'était une statue froide, sans sentiments, penchant vers le peuple voire le bas peuple, incapable de l'aimer ni d'aimer son propre fils que le blond lui même arrivait à aimer. Ce n'était pas Philippe.

Le Chevalier essuya ses larmes, ravala ses sanglots. Le roi préparait une armée pour épauler l'Autriche contre l'empure ottoman; il en serait. Il irait sur le champ de bataille, et il retrouverait le vrai Philippe. SON Philippe.


	2. Semaine 2 écrit 2

"Si vous me le prenez, vous m'arrachez le coeur."

Ils l'avaient pris. Emmené loin d'elle, sur le simple ordre d'un démon déguisé en sainte, une putain camouflée en prude, qui avait la main sur les rênes du roi et pensait mieux savoir élever un enfant qu'une MÈRE!

Liselotte avait envie de hurler: le dernier enfant dont elle avait la charge était mort devant elle. DE QUEL DROIT se permettait elle de décider du sort d'un enfant qui n'était pas sortit de son ventre? Et Philippe qui allait par monts et par vaux sans s'occuper du sort de son fils! Était elle réellement seule dans cet enfer?

Elle eut sa réponse en LA voyant arriver. Elle était partie depuis si longtemps, cette fille si forte, cette amie. Elle sourit à Sophie;là, elle savait qu'elle serait sauvée. Son coeur lui serait rendu sain et sauf, et elle pourrait à nouveau le bercer tout près d'elle.


	3. Semaine 3 écrit 1

"Vous savez comment je reconnais un meurtrier?

-...non...?

-À son regard."

Sophie avait eut l'air d'une biche prise entre deux feux. Marchal avait sondé son regard. Il savait que Sophie avait déjà tué par le passé, et il voyait encore l'étincelle en elle. Le problème de Sophie, c'était qu'elle pouvait agir sur un coup de tête et regretter après. Là...elle était effrayée,sur le qui vive, et mentait très mal. Pourtant, la reine ne présentait aucune blessure et aucun poison dans ses veines. Comment l'avait elle tuée?

Marchal doutait. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche d'elle pour comprendre le fil rouge de ses actions. Et en même temps, Fabien était sur une enquête avec le prince qui lui suggérait fortement que Bontemps puisse être de mèche avec le prisonnier. Et le chef de la police avait croisé Bontemps. Il avait regardé dans ses yeux et ce qu'il y avait vu faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait vu que le premier valet avait tué. De son propre chef. Et qu'il ne regrettait pas.

Marchal grinça des dents. Il ne savait quoi penser, et la folie gangrenait ce palais. Ils allaient tous en pâtir, et suivre la voie ouverte par la reine.


	4. Semaine 3 écrit 2

Son frère était dingue, sa femme l'avait trompé avec le roi d'Autriche, son amante lui avait mentit sur son passé de putain et l'avait humilié, Liselotte l'avait trahit en révélant les tableaux compromettants. Il ne savait laquelle de ces trahisons lui faisait le plus mal. Prostré dans sa chambre, Louis sanglotait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le coeur serré, une grosse boule dans la gorge. Il se sentait tellement mal... son château était achevé, son pouvoir grandissait, ne pouvait il pas être heureux? Le sort s'acharnait sur lui, le détruisant à petit feu.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il cria: "Je ne veux voir personne!

-Sire..."

La voix douce de Bontemps le réconforta. Il leva ses yeux humides vers lui: "Bontemps... tout le monde m'a trahit...il ne reste que vous..."

Le valet s'approcha, l'enlaça: "Les rois affrontent des choses terribles...

-Je ne voulais pas... dites moi que vous êtes fidèle..."

Bontemps sourit: "Toujours." Louis hoqueta. Il pouvait sentir la lame froide se glisser entre ses.côtes, le déchirer. Sa vue se troubla. Il aperçu un homme entrer, avec sous sa capuche...un masque de fer,et deux yeux bleus.

Bontemps murmura "Longue vie au roi..." avant qu'il ne sombre dans les ténèbres.


	5. Souvenirs d'enfance

I think that I received a review from an english reader but I can't find it anymore... anyway, if you read this thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this story with only google translate...

Philippe s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec son père. Maintenant, il le savait. C'est vrai que quand il fouillait dans sa mémoire des souvenirs remontaient. Une maman, deux papas. Comment avait il pu l'oublier? Sûrement que le second s'était fait plus discret, ou avait été mit de côté par leur "père", Louis XIII.

Mais quand il tirait sur les pans fermés de son enfance... Il se rappelait d'un giron chaud, d'une voix rapeuse mais douce. Des histoires à l'heure de la sieste. Une après midi à attrapper des alouettes. La douceur des plumes puis le coup de bec. Un édredon chaud remonté sur lui alors qu'il s'endormait. Tant de souvenirs.

Comment avait il pu oublier son père? Louis en tout cas l'avait oublié et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en souvenir. C'était vrai qu'il avait eu une relation plus agréable avec leur "père" le roi. Cela devait le chambouler. Le prince regarda son père se raser. Il y avait du temps perdu à rattraper avant qu'il n'aille mener une belle fin de vie aux colonies. Si seulement Bontemps avait parlé plus tôt... il aurait pu avoir un père à qui demander conseil. Un père pour le réconforter. Juste, un père qu'il n'a pas eu.


	6. Semaine 5 écrit 1

Marchal observa le corps de Sophie. La pâleur de la jeune femme faisait ressortir les veines bleues qui striaient sa peau et sa chevelure brune étalée comme une auréole sur le dallage. Il ne savait quoi penser.

Ses informateurs avaient pourtant confirmés l'avancée de Guillaume d'Orange vers l'Autriche. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Il avait cru pouvoir lui faire confiance, retrouver son espionne,mais de toute évidence la vengeance l'avait aveuglée. Il s'accroupit et passa sa main sur la blessure mortelle. Un coup de poignard soigneusement donné. Mais contrairement à la mise en scène elle ne s'était pas suicidée; on l'avait tuée.

Elle n'aurait jamais choisit la douleur. Elle avait un complice dans le palais,et avec les tensions cela risquait de retomber sur les huguenots. Il ne voulait pas d'injustice, et il ne voulait pas bâcler son travail. Mais le roi attendait des réponses...


	7. Semaine 5 écrit 2

Liselotte était accablée de chagrin. Elle avait toujours voulu rencontrer les filles de Philippe,elle leur avait offert des cadeaux. Mais jamais elle n'aurait voulu rencontrer Marie Louise dans une telle situation. Amenée au palais pour se marier à un vieux roi,placée au coeur d'un odieux jeu de pouvoir. Frappée par un père qui ne l'avait jamais vue et forcée de laisser un médecin inconnu toucher ce qui n'avait jamais été dévoilé. La blonde palatine regrettait, maintenant qu'elle tenait cette lettre funèbre entre ses doigts tremblants. Marie Louise était morte en Espagne,dans un pays qui lui était inconnu et dans des circonstances troubles.

Liselotte regardait sans les voir les femmes voilées de noir qui suivaient les prêtres pour prier la mort d'une petite qu'elles n'ont jamais connue. Elle avait envie de hurler.

Était ce cela,le destin des enfants royaux? Qu'adviendrait il de son fils,à Paris? Maintenon l'empêchait de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle entendit un pas calme s'approcher; elle se retourna,les larmes coulant sans censure sur ses joues. Philippe était là,le regard neutre. Elle le fusilla du regard: "Tu es fier de toi?" Le prince garda son regard fixé sur la chapelle: "Tu ne sais pas à quel point je souffre.

-Tu ne la connaissais pas.

-Toi non plus.

-JE LUI AI ÉCRIT! NOUS PARLIONS TOUTES LES SEMAINES!"

Elle avait débridé sa colère,les larmes coulant librement sur son visage crispé. Alors une seconde plus tard elle se retrouva tout contre le torse de son mari,ses bras entourant son corps, l'oreille contre son coeur. Philippe murmura: "C'était ma fille... Ma princesse... Mon bébé..."

La palatine ne dit rien en sentant une larme couler dans son cou. La peine les enserrait tous les deux comme un poison suffoquant.


	8. Semaine 5 écrit 3

Le roi a sauté. Bontemps regardait le torrent en contrebas, estomaqué. Personne ne survit à une telle chute. De là,sur la falaise, il voyait l'eau couler longuement,et plus loin la mousse blanche des rapides. Aucun corps ne refit surface; Bontemps dévala la pente qui menait au bord du torrent,en panique. Le roi venait de sauter,de se noyer peut être, et il ne l'avait pas retenu! Quelle imprudence! Il ne méritait pas son poste,il ne se le pardonnerait jamais! Il arriva au bord de l'eau et jeta sa veste dans l'herbe, prêt à plonger secourir son roi. Au même moment son regard capta une masse de cheveux bruns émergeant de l'eau, suivie d'un visage familier. Soulagé,il cria: "Par ici, sire!"

Le roi nagea avec force vers lui et il l'aida à s'allonger sur le rivage. Louis haletait, observait le ciel avec satisfaction: "J'ai ma réponse, Bontemps.

-J'en suis heureux, sire.

-Dieu me veut pour élu." Il se leva: "Je vais donc mener ma propre voie.

-Sire...?

-L'Église n'aura plus de prise sur moi. J'ai gagné."

Il se mit à marcher et Bontemps lui courut après,posant sa veste sèche sur les épaules trempées du roi: "Bien,sire."

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui et le valet frissonna. La puissance et la résolution dans ses yeux effacèrent ses doutes. Louis serait le plus grand.


End file.
